Unholy Wars
by PaulaSammet
Summary: Eles são mutantes e precisam se unir pra defender sua raça e a raça humana da nova ameaça que paira no ar. Verdades a serem descobertas, atitudes a serem mudadas e barreiras a serem vencidas. FICHAS ABERTAS.


**DISCLAIMER**: Saint Seiya pertence a Massami Kurumada, TOEI e empresas licenciadas. X-Men pertence ao grande gênio Stan Lee, Marvel e empresas licenciadas. O resto é tudo meu. Mintchira. Só a Skylar. As outras personagens serão de quem merecer as vagas.

Fanfiction: Unholy Wars

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Mônaco, dias atuais, 19:52.

Havia recebido o recado de que ela já havia chegado. Depositou o livro na mesa, ajeitou o terno, pegou a bengala de cabo de marfim e caminhou em direção as escadas. Quando desceu metade dos degraus finalmente avistou-a, parada no meio da sala, trajando um vestido azul marinho de corte reto, alças largas, comprimento até os joelhos, uma echarpe e sapatos de salto alto de cor pérola. Os cabelos prateados estavam presos numa trança baixa.

- Minha cara, há quanto tempo não nos vemos? Fiquei bastante surpreso quando me ligou para avisar que vinha, principalmente por causa do tom que usou.

- Não gostaria de ter vindo por causa do que acontece. Queria que esta visita fosse para algo agradável, como um passeio, infelizmente as circunstâncias são outras.

- me parece extremamente sério.

- Você sabe que eu não teria vindo até aqui às pressas se não fosse. Ataques mutantes frequentes, Shion. E não são simples ataques.

- Isso é grave.

- Muito grave.

- E eu achando que desfrutaria um pouco mais da minha casa em Mônaco.

- Como eu disse, não teria incomodado você se não estivéssemos realmente tão preocupados com essa situação. São ataques agressivos e estão saindo do controle. Temo que em pouco tempo isso tome proporções maiores. O Instituto Asgard está cuidando das coisas como pode, mas você sabe que não somos tantos assim. Em dois dias rastreamos três ataques e nos perguntamos como você ainda não tinha se dado conta disso.

- Na verdade, eu tive conhecimento de algo, Hilda, mas esperava serem apenas atividades aleatórias, mutantes rebeldes. Não sabia do que acontecia em Asgard.

- O Santuário me disse.

- Me afastei de algumas atividades do Santuário. O Instituto me permitiu isto para realizar algumas pesquisas.

- Compreendo, mas você também deve compreender que está na hora de voltar suas atenções para o que se aproxima.

- Sim, muitíssimo bem. Diga-me uma coisa Hilda, algum sinal de quem está causando isso?

- Foi por este motivo que eu lhe trouxe isto. Um pequeno dossiê sobre os ataques e seus donos. – disse entregando uma pasta a Shion – Enquanto totalmente ativo no Santuário você rastreou mutantes no mundo inteiro.

Shion pegou a pasta e deu uma rápida olhada. É claro que já tinha rastreado alguns daqueles mutantes e conhecia um deles em especial. Deu um suspiro desanimado.

- Vou analisar os dados minha cara. Agora por que não vem até a varanda comigo? Mandei que servissem nosso jantar lá. Assim podemos conversar um pouco mais sobre isso, enquanto comemos algo realmente saboroso preparado pelo chef. Tudo isso sem perder a vista de Mônaco.

Dirigiram-se juntos até a varanda, onde o chef lhes serviu o jantar.

- E então, o que achou da comida?

- Está divina. Este tempero é maravilhoso! Mas me diga uma coisa, Shion. Você já sabe quem são os mutantes, não sabe?

- Alguns. E posso lhe dizer que eles seguem um mutante muito mais forte.

- Claro. Tinha de haver um líder.

- Este mutante em questão, cara Hilda, chama-se Julian Solo. É um homem poderosíssimo. Um mutante de nível tão alto quanto o meu e o seu. Ele se autointitula "Poseidon", como o rei o dos mares. O que combina muito bem com seus poderes e com os negócios de sua, também poderosa, família. Ainda que a família Solo não tenha nada a ver com seu estrelismo e sua megalomania. Achávamos que ele tivesse sumido, mas ao que parece, estava só juntando forças.

- Um deles enfrentou Siegfried e o deixou a beira da morte. Um tal Sorento.

- Conheço-o. Tão perigoso quanto os outros. Amanhã mesmo parto de volta ao Santuário e farei alguns contatos. Em alguns dias entraremos em ação

- Só espero que não demore muito, meu amigo. Tenho receio do que possa acontecer.

- Tenho ideia do que fazer e com quem falar. Gostaria de tranquilizá-la quanto a isso, mas me parece que não vou conseguir, então, só me resta dizer que é um prazer desfrutar da sua companhia esta noite.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Então, olha eu aqui de novo, completamente teimosa, lançando fic nova.

Pois é. Há muito tempo eu tinha idealizado essa fic, mas não tinha tanta coragem de postar, principalmente porque eu não tinha tanta certeza quanto ao formato. Se seria de fichas ou não. Mas resolvi me arriscar.

Logo...

**CONSIDERAÇÕES:**

- Fic mais ou menos estilo X-Men.

- Serão usadas algumas considerações da Saga de Poseidon

- Fic com momentos OOC. Estejam cientes antes de reclamar de algo. Se você não é fã de OOC, favor parar por aqui.

- As fichas serão limitadas. Desculpem não abrir tantas vagas, mas o projeto que eu tenho em mente não me permite. Caso contrário não vou conseguir levar as coisas sob controle até o fim.

- Vou lembrar que todos os dourados aparecerão na fic, PORÉM, nem todos terão participação ativa. Apenas: Shion, Saga, Olia, Shaka, Olos, Shura, Milo e Camus. Além dos Marinas e das nossas queridas amazonas Shina e Marin.

- As fichas serão escolhidas por mim e eu decido o final de cada par. Nada daquela coisa de já começar a fic sabendo que fulano vai acabar feliz para sempre com beltrano. Não aceito chantagem emocional e nem vou facilitar pra ngm.

- As fichas devem seguir este modelo:

**Nome:** Skylar Marie Ray

**Outros nomes:** "Sky"

**Nacionalidade**: Estadunidense (Nova York)

**Raça**: mutante.

**Poderes**:

-Absorção voluntária de energia alheia por meio de contato

-Tomar para si diversos tipos de injúrias

-Bloqueio psíquico leve (aprendido com Shion)

-Absorver e canalizar energia em forma de rajadas (descoberto depois)

-Conversão de energia vital em bio-eletricidade

-Descargas Elétricas

-Tempestade elétrica.

**Equipamentos: -**

**Características Psicológicas:** Arrogância, sarcasmo, capacidade de memorizar coisas

**Habilidades:** agilidade, destreza, habilidade dcom armas brancas e de fogo, línguas (frânces, inglês, espanhol, italiano, alemão, árabe), sentidos e reflexos e capacidades intelectuais ampliadas, acrobacias, pilotagem de todos os tipos de aeronaves.

**Características físicas**: cabelos negros, lisos e longos até a cintura. Pele clara, olhos azuis (quando seus poderes estão ativos, tornam-se prateados), corpo atlético, seios fartos graças aos implantes, pequenas cicatrizes nos braços, tatuagens (manga, tornozelo e quadril)

**Outras características**: Bilionária, guarda um segredo por trás das injeções que toma, prefere não manter as pessoas perto de si por muito tempo.

**Base de Operações**: Instituto Santuário

**Ocupação**: dona de uma rede mundial de restaurantes

**Relacionamentos**: Aiolos (namoro curto)

**Parentes conhecidos:**

-Shion (tio)

-Mu (primo de segundo grau)

**Biografia:** Sky descobriu seus poderes ainda criança, mas não contou sobre eles a ninguém; Mas havia alguém que sabia. Seu tio, esposo da irmã de seu pai. Shion convenceu os pais de Skylar a levá-la para estudar num instituto na Grécia, o qual ele era diretor, com a desculpa de que a menina não tinha o suporte necessário na escola onde estudava. Uma vez no Instituto Santuário ela aprendeu a desenvolver e controlar seus poderes e habilidades.

Aos 12 herdou todo o império financeiro dos pais, vítimas de um acidente de carro. Aos 20 anos abandonou tudo na Grécia para viver em Paris, sozinha.

Skylar faz da arrogância e do sarcasmo, duas de suas maiores características, um escudo forte e uma arma perigosa também. Arma essa que ela usa sem hesitação para machucar as pessoas que se aproximam demais do seu convívio e do seu apego, mesmo que isso também a machuque. Prefere que as pessoas se afastem de si. Seus relacionamentos, mesmo com "amigos", são todos superficiais.

**Par**: Saga.

Agora preciso fazer algumas considerações sobre a ficha:

_Outros nomes:_ você pode escolher por um nome de batalha ou não.

_Raça_: escolha entre mutante ou humano.

_Equipamentos_: se seu personagem usa algum tipo de equipamento para lhe auxiliar durante o combate ou algo que te ajude a manipular seus poderes tipo os óculos do Scott, o Magneto com o capacete, o bastão do Gambit, vc preenche esse campo.

_Base de Operações_: escolha entre Santuário, Asgard ou se querem ser da galerinha do mal junto com o Julian.

_Ocupação_: o que vc faz da vida. Pode ser desde vagabundo até magnata, sei lá. Vc pode trabalhar direto pros Institutos Tb... vc que sabe.

_Relacionamentos_: seria interessante preencher esse campo apenas se vc já teve algum relacionamento com alguém que pode aparecer na história. Um beijo, um namoro curto, longo, amizade colorida... Caso contrário, deixe em branco.

_Parentes conhecidos_: mesmo caso acima.

_Par_: cada ficha deve me dar pelo menos 3 opções de pares. Eu vou escolher com quem vcs vão ficar. Lembrando que, só pq eu disse que vai ter um número limitado de cavaleiros ativos na fic, não significa que vc terá suas opções também limitadas. Pelo contrário. TODOS os 12 vão aparecer. Pode escolher não ter par Tb.

Bom, vou precisar de 7 fichas amores. Agora, vamo combinar uma coisa? Ainda que a Fic seja ambientada mais ou menos no "universo X-Men", e a equipe do Stan Lee já tenha explorado vários poderes mutantes, não me venham com fichas de Jean "Mary Sue" Grey, beleza?No Google vcs acham coisa boa, é só procurar... Porém, sem exageros, ok? Vai conseguir a vaga uma ficha bem feita, não uma ficha exagerada.

Abaixo segue a lista dos dourados e suas informações.

SHion: diretor do Instituto Santuário. Telepatia e telecinese, alguns conhecimentos médicos, viúvo. Status: ativo. _Disponível._

Mu: engenheiro. Telecinese. Conhecimentos aeronáuticos, físicos, automação e mecânica avançada. Status: ativo. _Disponíve_l

Aldebaran: Instrutor do Instituto Santuário. Superforça, resistência, velocidade, reflexos. Status: Ativo. _Disponível_

Saga: ex-militar. Excelente estrategista, mestre em diversas formas de combate. Fortes poderes psicomentais e ilusórios, além da distorção de tempo e espaço. Status: ativo. _Não disponível._

MdM: mercenário. Telecinese, telepatia e manipulação de mentes, energia destrutiva que desintegra. Sanguinário. Status: preso. _Disponível._

Aiolia: Instrutor do Santuário. Lança rajadas de plasmas de energia na velocidade da luz. Irmão mais novo de Aiolos. Status: ativo. _Disponível._

Shaka: professor. Telepata. Controla a energia de supernovas. Passa a maior parte do tempo meditando. Status: ativo. _Disponível._

Dohko: professor e lutador de artes marciais. Rajada de energia pelas mãos. Status: inativo. _Disponível._

Milo: músico. Dispara rajadas semelhantes a agulhas de energia venenosa pela ponta de seu indicador. Status: ativo. _Disponivel._

Aiolos: médico. Dispara rajadas de energia concentrada em uma das mãos. Status: ativo. _Disponível._

Shura: luatdor de luta livre. Seus braços e pernas adquirem poder de corte, seja em batalhas corporais ou propagando feixes luminosos. Status: ativo. _Disponível_

Camus: empresário. Poder avançado de congelamento, inclusive lançar rajadas e ar frio em zero absoluto. Status: ativo. _Disponivel._

Afrodite: playboy milionário. Utiliza rosas venenosas como arma. Seu sangue também é venenoso. Status: inativo. Disponível.

Diante disso meus amores, só posso lhes dizer boa sorte!


End file.
